Group communication protocol designed for multicast communication may be used to communicate messages between endpoints forming a group. Communication endpoints can be processes or objects, or any entity that can send and receive messages to/from a group.
Replication of data to other nodes in a cluster node is a common technique to provide highly available data and minimize access to a database. However, if every node were to replicate all of its data to every other nodes from the cluster, the amount of memory available for data is significantly reduced.